The present invention relates generally to locking pivot mechanisms and, more particularly, to a seatback latch mechanism operable for locking a seatback in an upright position and a folded position. The present invention further relates to a fold latch and floor latch for selectively placing the vehicle seat in stowed and deployed positions with an interlock interconnecting the fold and floor latches to insure a predetermined sequence of latch operation.
Seat assemblies of the type used in motor vehicles are commonly equipped with locking pivot mechanisms which can be selectively actuated to permit angular adjustment of the seatback relative to the seat bottom, thereby providing added comfort and convenience for the seat occupant. Typically, these locking pivot mechanisms include a housing fixed to the seat bottom, a quadrant fixed to the seatback and which is supported from the housing for pivotal movement about a first pivot point, a lock pawl supported from the housing for pivotal movement about a second pivot point, and a release actuator for causing movement of the lock pawl between first and second positions. In its first position, teeth on the lock pawl engage teeth on the quadrant for preventing movement of the quadrant about the first pivot point, thereby releasably locking the seatback in a desired position. In contrast, movement of the lock pawl to its second position causes its teeth to disengage the teeth on the quadrant and permit angular movement of the seatback to a desired position. Typically, the release actuator includes a spring-biased cam for normally locating the locking pawl in its first position. In many seating applications, this type of locking pivot mechanism is used as a seat recliner to permit selective adjustment of the seatback between an upright position and a fully-reclined position.
Recently, however, with the increased popularity of pickup trucks, mini-vans, and sport-utility vehicles, there has been an interest in developing seat assemblies in which the seatback is capable of folding forward to a dumped position for providing improved accessibility to storage space or providing increased cargo area. In pickup trucks, the ability to fold the front seatbacks completely forward permits access to the rearward cab compartment. In mini-vans and sport-utility vehicles,the ability to fold the rear seatbacks completely forward enables the cargo space to be increased or ingress to be simplified. In known designs, the seat assembly is equipped with a seatback dump mechanisms which typically employs some variation of a pawl-type locking pivot mechanism. Although pawl type pivot mechanisms enable a seatback to be reclined to a substantially flat position, they may not enable the seatback to be folded completely forward to improve accessibility to storage space or provide increased cargo area. Furthermore, it should be appreciated that vehicular seats must be capable of withstanding extreme forward and rearward forces which result from belt loading caused during a collision incident. In pawl-type pivot mechanisms, these forces are transmitted to the pawl and the quadrant. As such, the cam must be designed to withstand these extreme forces, which increases the complexity and cost of the seatback dump mechanism.
Consistent with the above focus, there has been a recent interest in developing seat assemblies that are movable between stowed and deployed positions to improve accessibility to storage space and rearward seating areas or provide increased cargo area. The stowable seats often times include a latch mechanism that is operable to releasably connect a portion of the seat to the vehicle floor allowing the seat to be tilted between its deployed and stowed positions. While existing mechanisms are generally effective at performing their intended functions, they present packaging problems resulting from the operative components of the latch mechanism being exposed within the interior of the vehicle, particularly when the mechanism is in its unlatched mode. These problems are particularly noticeable when the latching mechanism is used in foldable vehicle seat applications where the exposed hook or claw of the latch mechanism has a tendency to snag clothing or stored articles when the seat is in its forward tilted position.
When seats include such a latch mechanism as well as a seatback dump mechanism, it is often times important that the occupant manipulate the respective latches in a specific sequence to insure proper positioning of the seat in its deployed and stowed positions. In order to eliminate the need for the occupant to effectively manage the inter-related latches, seats have included interlock devices for ensuring proper sequencing. While existing interlock mechanisms are also generally effective at performing their intended functions, the present invention provides operational advantages directed to consistency of operation as well as a more cost effective and simplified interlock arrangement.
Accordingly, a need exists in the relevant art to provide a seatback dump mechanism for latching the seatback in an upright position and a folded position so as to enable improved ingress and versatility of the vehicle. Furthermore, a need exists in the relevant art to provide a seatback dump mechanism capable of providing the folding function while maximizing structural integrity of the seatback dump mechanism and simultaneously minimizing the overall cost of the system. Additionally, a continuing need exists to develop an interlock for intercoupling latch assemblies to ensure proper sequence of operation while doing so in an efficient, cost-effective, and durable manner.